Level 417/Versions
This level has quite an amazing history. The current level 417 is on its fifth version! The level has been changed four times. Most levels do not even get one change. Reality= | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} First Version *Instead of three layers, there used to be four or five layers of icing. *There were also six tornadoes instead of three. Due to the high amount of tornadoes, it was one of the levels where making special candies should be avoided, as they get rid of the twisters. Due to this, the level used to rely on plain luck and nothing else. *There used to be an exit path on the very right column. *There used to be only two coconut wheels instead of three. *The old difficulty was insanely hard. Walkthrough | moves = | candies = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Very Hard }} Second Version *All icings had one or two layers removed, becoming the present three layers. 3 toffee tornadoes were removed, leaving only 3 left. *However, an exit path on the very right column was removed. It was added back after Sticky Savannah was released. *A coconut wheel was added on the top most of the very right column. *The old difficulty was very hard. Walkthrough | spaces = 72 | moves = | candies = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | difficulty = Very Hard }} Third Version *There are 40 moves instead of 45. *The candy bombs have 6 moves to detonation instead of 10. *All the icings are three layers. *The difficulty remained very hard. Walkthrough | other = | spaces = 72 | moves = | candies = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Fourth Version *There were toffee tornadoes. *The number of moves is increased to 45. *The right board are combined instead of two quadrant boards. Notes Elements Info Walkthroughs |-| Dreamworld= | moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} First Version *There were toffee tornadoes. *There were 40 moves instead of 35. *There were two moonstrucks. Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Walkthrough Category:Ingredients levels Category:Soda Swamp (Episode 29) levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Bubbly Bog levels Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 1-layer icing Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Buffed levels